


A or V, is a question

by Sarah_xj



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_xj/pseuds/Sarah_xj
Comments: 2





	A or V, is a question

He s violating her. In a way she kinda enjoyed （masochistic, i know）, never worked before though, guess he wanna leave some souvenir to her after all. He came back, she thought for the things she promised she would give him, but obviously she was wrong. He came back, sweaty, took a seat on her bed with a pillow under his head. She asked him directly, we gonna ve sex, inquisitively. He said yes. But she said if u wanna do sex then take a shower, if not then don't and take things and go. He said you close the door bcz i ll take a shower. Then, after taking a shower, he lay（that's how the word comes from） naked on bed. Pulled closely to him, she held his shaft in her left hand and moved up n down rhythmatically, the member of his becoming stiff on cue, engorged, angrily cocking（literally）its head, as if saying, tick tock, im waiting. She naturally opened her legs n straddled on him, he unbuttoned every fabric on her, with dextrous n experienced hands, while she was busy too, working on his stiffened member inside of her （reminding her of the phrase: the best cure of a man is the inside of a woman）, she was deliciously wet, feeling the familiar fullness at once, it's inside, she's filled, with not much space left, deeply, the BIG IT in there, as if claiming its territory, returning to the safe haven as it has always been craving n looking for. They'r looking at each other in a long-time-no-see, or trying-to-etch-each-other-in-the-bottom-of-the-deepest-mind way（just friends, if u know what i mean）. She rode on it, being relentlessly mesmerised in the heavenly sensation by closely touching each other with her inside n his outside. Their mouths are searching n tasting n licking n sucking, tip of his tongue probing hers, his mouth, teeth penetrating, （right, vampire), her neck, breasts, nipples, trying to leave marks in every possible places, niches, crevices, holes, claiming his property, treasure hunt. She was sighing , moaning "vampire", n she was like, "whenever mosquito bites me i ll think of ur bites, hicky". He muted his smile. He kept biting, suckling hard, ravenously like a baby after weaning but being provided the supple n juicy boobs again, moaning and at the same time pressing her head downward, "suck my nipples", he hoarsely sighed his command, she did, tantilizing his nipples with the tip of her tongue, sucking, feeling the disobeyingly hard-on. Her hips r busy too, riding up n down doing pistol movement, enjoying the cardio immensely, wishing time froze at the exact moments. Then his fingers snaking backwards to the neighbor trying to ease its way up there. She moaned, "no, plz," she coyly showed her behind-a-beat hesitant reluctancy, but she didn't disencourage his move either. Following his fingers' teasing, her other bud eased a little, not completely welcome to his intrusion yet but not too tight up either. Then he pulled it out from the V, tried to insert into the A, she clamped immediately, the sphincter is taking its job seriously, feeling an explosive penetration up there, screamimg "noooo, plzzzzzz." She grabbed his hands, he relented, but said let's change, she knew, meaning change position, then she pulled out off him, he s like, doggy? She reticent. Flipped （the choice of word）, they lay side by side, "now we can do it", he's anticipatory. She felt her A tight up reflexedly, automatically. He tried to ease in, first finger then the real deal. She was screaming, pinching his skin wherever exposed, slapping him, pushing his body away, doing everything to escape from his savagely invasion, he s excited, very, outrageously enjoying, releasing himself relentlessly, enormously. First its agonizingly unbearable, she was like begging him, "slowwwwwly, plzzzz," but after several strokes, she was becoming more tolerant （or too hurt to be sensitive, was numb）, she was like, i ll definitely （two hundred percent sure, her screaming mind ）remember this, he laughed without stopping the ploughing, poking, digging, probing, pistoling, woodpeckering（he s the wood, thou） or bluntly（it is blunt actually）screwing. She was pushing , pushing , begging, begging . Their hands interlaced, they'r panting, sweating, then after several （she doesn't recall exactly how many, many, much more than enough, anyways) beastly（to understate it）pumping, she heard a high-pitched moaning like （mew, maybe） sound as if he s beaten by someone n asking for mercy, so soft, heart tremoring, which calls for protection n love instantly, her heart was melted n felt hot instantly like a syringe of adrenaline shot into her heart, she knew, he's gonna come, n he did, he sighed, whistled, longer than ever before, the whistle almost audible, with an extraordinarily satisfactory tinge in it, she even heard an almost（if not meticulously enough） indiscernable smile. He probably hurrayed, yeah i MADE it. He came inside her, not the conventional route thou. Hot sticky juice shot into her behind inside, she was excited, explosively（literally), she was like, "did u come", he "uh-huh", she was like, "first time i wish u come", he chuckled. She smelled it, the cum, alkaline nucleoprotamine scent , the major inhabitant in man's room. She smiled too.  



End file.
